Kiss or Kill
by Charice-Claire-Vizziny
Summary: Riruka yakin kalau Yukio sangat membencinya meskipun lelaki itu selalu mengabaikan setiap tindakannya. Suatu waktu, Riruka memaksa Yukio untuk menunjukkan kebenciannya terhadap dirinya. Tapi kemudian, Yukio menunjukkannya dengan cara yang tidak biasa.


**Kiss or Kill**

Sebuah karya fiksi Bleach

**Oleh: **m0.0by®

**Anime/Manga: **Bleach oleh Tite Kubo

**Karakter Utama: **Riruka Dokugamine dan Yukio

**Karakter Lain: **Para anggota Xcution

**Rating: **T (Teen, 14 tahun ke atas)

**Genre: **Romance

**Tipe: **One Shot

**Dibuat: **23 Mei 2011

**Selesai: **23 Mei 2011

**Dipublikasikan: **26 Mei 2011**  
><strong>

Copyright © 2011

All rights reserved. Copying and plagiarizing are strictly prohibited.

**Sinopsis Lengkap: **Riruka dan Yukio saling membenci. Yukio selalu mengabaikan Riruka dan itu membuat gadis itu sebal. Suatu waktu Riruka memaksa Yukio untuk menunjukkan kebenciannya terhadap dirinya, akan tetapi kemudian Yukio menunjukkannya dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

**Informasi Lanjut: **Riruka, Yukio, dan Xcution yang ada dalam cerita ini merupakan kepunyaan Tite Kubo sebagai pembuat Bleach, tapi cerita ini seluruhnya merupakan kepunyaan si pengarang. Cerita ini di _rating _**T **karena _**kissing scene**_. Cerita ini **buatan orang luar** dan **nggak mewakilkan apapun** dalam Bleach. Kesamaan dan kemiripan hanyalah kebetulan semata. Cerita ini mengandung unsur _out of character_.

**Dari m0.0by: **Wih, gue bawa satu cerita lagi nih. Masih Bleach, hanya saja _pairing_nya lain daripada yang lain. _I use _YukiRiru _now_. _Anyway, you do know who _Yukio _is and what does he look like_, _don't you_? Yah pokoknya menurut gue dia cocok banget deh sama Riruka. Jujur aja nih, YukiRiru itu sekarang pasangan Bleach favorit terbaru gue. Hehe, gue harap kalian semua menyukai cerita kecil-kecilan gue ini. Buka tirainya!

* * *

><p>Sedang ada topik hangat yang beredar di markas Xcution—sebuah organisasi misterius yang membantu Ichigo Kurosaki mendapatkan kekuatan shinigaminya kembali. Topik itu memang hangat, tapi sebetulnya tidaklah begitu penting. Topik itu tidak menyangkut siapa-siapa, kecuali kedua anggota organisasi yang tak ada henti-hentinya berseteru.<p>

Ya, mereka adalah Riruka Dokugamine dan Yukio.

Riruka sangat cerewet dan blak-blakan. Emosinya menggebu-gebu sekali bagaikan gunung meletus. Dia sangat terganggu akan sikap Yukio yang kelewat cuek dan kebiasaan bermain _game_nya yang berlebihan. Maka tak jarang ia mengganggu lelaki itu, tak jarang juga ia berteriak-teriak di dekatnya.

Ia mengaku kalau ia sangat membenci Yukio.

Dan bukan tidak mungkin dia akan membunuh lelaki itu suatu hari nanti.

Sementara sang lelaki yaitu Yukio memiliki sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Riruka. Ia sangat cuek dan pendiam. Seluruh perhatiannya ia curahkan pada PSP abu-abu miliknya. Dan dia baru akan mengeluarkan suaranya kalau ada sesuatu yang betul-betul menarik perhatiannya.

Ia tak pernah bilang apa-apa soal Riruka. Apakah dia sangat membencinya, apakah dia merasa biasa saja terhadapnya, apakah dia tidak peduli, apakah dia malah justru menyukainya, tidak ada yang tahu kecuali Yukio itu sendiri.

Para anggota organisasi yang lain sebetulnya berharap kedua remaja ini bisa akur—bahkan berpacaran, kalau perlu. Di mata mereka, Yukio dan Riruka itu cocok sekali. Melihat mereka bertengkar—melihat Riruka berteriak-teriak marah pada Yukio sementara Yukio mengabaikannya, lebih tepatnya—itu lucu dan menyenangkan, meskipun kadang memang membuat geger.

Jadi hari ini, para anggota Xcution mengurung Yukio dan Riruka di dalam suatu ruangan tertentu di markas mereka. Mereka bilang pada kedua remaja itu kalau mereka berdua baru boleh keluar dari ruangan apabila mereka berdua sudah siap menjalani hubungan yang sedikit 'dingin'. Yukio dan Riruka diharapkan bisa berdiskusi dan memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang sudah terlalu panas agar Riruka tidak selalu mengisi markas dengan teriakan dan omelan.

Riruka memandang Yukio yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Laki-laki itu sedang bermain PSP, seperti biasa. Entah mainan apa yang dimainkannya kali ini. "Hei, Yukio!" seru Riruka lantang.

Yukio diam saja dan bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Riruka. Ini membuat Riruka naik darah. Cewek itu lalu berjalan sambil menghentak di setiap langkahnya sebelum akhirnya berdiri tegak di depan Yukio. "Kau itu tidak sopan sekali, sih! Kalau ada yang mengajakmu bicara, kau harus memandang orang yang mengajakmu bicara itu!" gerutunya.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Riruka, ia melihat Yukio segera berhenti main kemudian mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatapnya. Jantung Riruka berdegup kencang dikala ia bertatapan dengan Yukio. _Astaga, ada apa ini_? _Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdegup kencang begini_? Pikir Riruka dalam hati.

Mereka lalu bertatapan dalam diam karena Riruka tidak tahu ingin mengatakan apa. Tapi kemudian ia bicara lagi.

"Rupanya Tuhan memang ada! Seorang Yukio akhirnya mendengarkan kata-kataku juga!" seru Riruka sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Yukio terus memandanginya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Kemudian Riruka menurunkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Yukio yang sedang terduduk di depannya lagi. "Kau tahu, Yukio? Alasan nomor satu kenapa aku sangat membencimu adalah karena kau selalu mengabaikanku."

Yukio sedikit mengerutkan dahinya. Sedikit, hanya sedikit.

"Yaaa aku tahu kau pasti sangat membenciku juga karena aku selalu mengganggumu, tapi apa salahnya sih bicara?" kata Riruka sambil memutar-mutar bola matanya. "Katakan, katakan kalau kau sangat membenciku. Aku ingin mendengarnya sekarang juga, Yukio. Kalau kau berteriak, itu jauh lebih bagus. Dan kalau kau melakukannya, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi." Lanjutnya panjang lebar.

Yukio mengalihkan pandangannya dari Riruka, kemudian ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Atau kau punya cara lain untuk menunjukkan betapa bencinya kau padaku? Seperti membunuhku atau menciumku, misalnya?" tanya Riruka. Kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak mengingat kata-katanya di bagian akhir. Ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa mengatakan hal semacam itu.

Yukio kemudian beranjak dari duduknya. Ia pandangi terus sosok Riruka yang asik tertawa tepat di hadapannya sampai akhirnya gadis itu berhenti tertawa. Lalu kemudian Riruka memandang balik Yukio dengan perasaan ragu. Baru kali ini mereka bertatapan sedekat ini setelah sekian lama bergabung dalam satu organisasi.

Mereka terus bertatapan hingga Yukio melangkah maju, memperkecil jarak diantara dirinya dan Riruka. Riruka sama sekali tak bergeming; wajahnya pun nampak terkejut. Baru pertama kalinya dalam hidup Riruka pula, ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya yang nyaring itu. Wajah Yukio tetap tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa, dia sama sekali tidak tahu betapa cepatnya detak jantung Riruka sekarang.

Serta merta Yukio menggenggam lembut kedua lengan Riruka, membuat gadis itu menjerit kecil karena kaget. Mereka terus bertatapan… kemudian dengan satu gerakan cepat, Yukio mencium Riruka. Bukan di dahi, bukan di pipi, bukan di hidung, bukan di mana-mana, melainkan tepat di bibir.

Yukio secara refleks memejamkan kedua matanya, tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Riruka. Ia terlampau kaget untuk memejamkan kedua matanya yang indah tersebut. Justru sebaliknya, kedua mata Riruka membulat lebar; kaget akan apa yang dilakukan Yukio padanya. Akan tetapi kemudian kedua mata itu terpejam juga seiring dengan jatuhnya Riruka kedalam ciuman yang sedang dilakukannya bersama Yukio. Kedua tangan gadis itu secara tidak sadar menggenggam balik kedua lengan Yukio yang sedang menggenggam kedua lengannya.

Akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman tersebut setelah agak lama waktu berselang. Genggaman-genggaman pada lengan mereka berdua juga ikut terlepas. Kedua mata Yukio dan Riruka terbuka lagi—mereka kembali bertatapan.

Riruka sontak langsung salah tingkah sendiri. Ia tidak tahu apakah harus marah atau bagaimana. Tetapi tepat sebelum ia sempat mengatakan sesuatu pada Yukio, Yukio memotongnya duluan.

"Lebih baik aku menciummu seribu kali daripada harus menorehkan setitik saja luka di tubuhmu apalagi sampai harus membunuhmu segala untuk menunjukkan kebencianku terhadapmu." Yukio berkata sambil tersenyum kecil.

Wajah Riruka langsung merah padam. Ia tak berani lagi menatap Yukio. Senyuman di bibir Yukio melebar. Laki-laki itu lalu mengambil PSP-nya kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Riruka sendirian yang masih terombang-ambing akibat kejadian mengejutkan yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

* * *

><p>Yukio langsung disambut oleh teman-teman organisasinya yang lain ketika keluar dari ruangan. Sudah jelas mereka langsung membanjiri Yukio dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.<p>

"Sudahlah, kalian semua tenang saja. Mulai detik ini, aku yakin hubunganku dengan Riruka tidak akan sama lagi." Yukio berkata singkat, padat, dan jelas sebagai tanggapan dari semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ditanyakan kepadanya.

Para anggota Xcution hanya bisa menatap Yukio yang kemudian berjalan menjauhi mereka semua dalam diam. Di otak mereka berputar berbagai macam hal.

* * *

><p><strong>Catatan Akhir Cerita: <strong>Hihihi Yukio ada-ada aja ya… huahaha, _review_nya dong ayo dong semua. Oke deh, m0.0by mau kabur dulu sekarang tapi nanti bakal balik lagi sih hehe (ketawa melulu kenapa sih -_-). _Adios_!


End file.
